Something That He Never Knew: Spitfire One-Shot
by LadyFelton1994
Summary: They are doing it. They are actually going to take their relationship to the next level. However, when Wally was starting to undress Artemis she stops pushing him back he was confused about it. Then she tells him something, something that neither he nor team ever knew. How will he react to this


**Young Justice: Something That He Never Knew: Spitfire One-Shot**

**Summary: They are doing it. They are actually going to take their relationship to the next level. However, when Wally was starting to undress Artemis she stops pushing him back he was confused about it. Then she tells him something, something that neither he nor team ever knew. How will he react to this?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Young Justice just the plot**

**Author's Note: Guys I have a confession to make; this will be my first ever LEMON involving SPITFIRE! Okay yea I have written LEMON before but it was for Beast Boy and Raven from Teen Titans but this is my first from Young Justice and I am glad that I chose to do SPITFIRE so I hope that you guys will like it! **

**Warning: Mentions of rape, abortion, and LEMON**

**Palo Alto**

**October 21****st**** 4:30PM**

"Mmm, Wally." Artemis muttered, grabbing the back of Wally's neck to push him further into the kiss that she and Wally were sharing. They were in their bedroom of their apartment in Palo Alto. They had just finished classes at Standard University. Artemis felt him smirk against her lips and heard him chuckled gently pushing her back on their bed that they shared. She gasped slightly at his weight on her.

She closed her eyes tightly as she felt a hand at the hem of her shirt and shuttered when she had felt his warm hand on her stomach. She wants this. She wants them to go further into their relationship. Suddenly an image popped into her and she pushed Wally off her fast.

"What?" Wally asked her; surprised that she had pushed him off. Wally West studied his girlfriend who looked away from him crossing her arms around herself tightly. "Artemis what's wrong? Did I do something?" He asked. Artemis shook her head fast.

"No, no you didn't do anything wrong. I-I did." Wally looked at her in confusion. Artemis pushed back a strand of blonde hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. "I'm sorry I guess I ruined the moment." She said quietly. Wally moved over close to her so he could put an arm around her shoulder.

"You didn't ruin anything. And I know you long enough to know that something is wrong. Mind telling what that is?" He asked with concern in his voice. She looked at him. She looked at her boyfriend Wally Rudolph West. Should she tell him? What would he do if she did? Artemis sighed.

"There's something that I didn't tell you. Something even that the team doesn't know." Wally raised his eyebrows at her, crossing his arms. She took a deep breath looking away from Wally as she began to speak. "A-A year ago Nightwing had sent me to an undercover mission to find out with Icicle Jr is up to. Nightwing said that he was planning to blow up a city in Texas and he wanted me to go undercover. Pretending to be a new partner for him." She took a shaky breath balling up her clothes. "Everything was going so well with the mission I almost had him in my hands when he, when he," All of those images started to happen as she was struggling to keep going. She felt tear coming down her cheeks and she wiped them off quickly. "He found out that I was Artemis and he, he," She buried her face in her hands and Wally brought her closer to him.

"What did he do to you?" He growled out, trying his best not to lose his temper. He balled a fist at his side.

"He, he raped me." She looked up at him and Wally widens his eyes in shocked. Icicle Jr. raped her? His Artemis? That bastard raped her?! Something came into his mind.

"Did you tell Nightwing?" He asked slowly. Artemis slowly shook her head no and Wally frowned. "Why not?" He asked.

"I-I didn't want anyone to know. I didn't even want him to know because he was the one who sent me on that mission." Wally looked away from her taking deep calming breaths to get into control. "I wanted to tell you but I was scared I was so scared I never been scared in my life."

"After that happened the week after I found out, I found out that I was pregnant with his baby." Wally was almost lost in full of rage. "I couldn't tell anyone after that happened." She said softly. Wally thought of something.

"What happened to the baby?" He asked. He saw tears coming down her cheeks and he wiped them off with a hand. "You got rid of it didn't you?" He asked. She nodded slowly.

"Why would I keep a baby when the father of it raped me? I couldn't bring that baby into this world knowing it was conceived in rape." Wally grabbed his head with his hands closing his eyes tightly trying not to picture of Icicle Jr. raping Artemis but he did. "Wally?" She asked.

"You could have told me. We could have figured something out! Do you not trust me at all?" He asked.

"I do trust you Wally! I trust you with my life! I was so scared and afraid and I had no idea how you will react! I told you today because I knew when we were kissing I had a feeling we were going further and I thought it was a time to tell you everything that happened!" She was sobbing quietly wiping her eyes with her hands. "I want this Wally I want you all of you." She said softly.

"I know, I know and I am sorry for yelling at you I was just, I was just angry that he did something like that to you. I was angry at myself for not realizing that something had happened after that mission." Wally laughed without any humor. "What a horrible boyfriend I am." He muttered. Artemis grabbed his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her.

"You are not horrible I am. For keeping secrets." Wally grabbed her wrist and started to kiss her. First, it was soft and sweet that was until then Wally started to deepen the kiss, gently pushing Artemis back down onto the bed. He looked at her in the eyes when they came up for air.

"Are you sure?" He asked her, kissing her hand softly. She nodded and Wally went back into kissing her, his lips on her neck, his hands pulling off her shirt and hers off his. They both groaned.

"I want you Wally, I want all of you," She whispered again in his ear. He gave her all of him and she gave all of her. They are finally one.

**Author's Note: Well, not really a LEMON because I scared describing everything ha-ha! However, it was intimate with them though! Tell me what did you guys think of it? Did I do well? **


End file.
